Les choses arrivent
by Kumiko-Fic-x3
Summary: Kumiko arrive dans la ville de "Konoha" , s'installe dans un appartement ou habite deja du monde. Ils habitent tous en colocation !
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Un jour de pluie [ Super -- » ], j'arrive à Konoha.

Problème : Je suis perdu, je ne connais pas du tout les environs -- » [ Et j'ai trois valises ].

Alors j'avance, sans trop savoir où je vais, [ Mais sa c'est sûr, j'y vais ]. Puis je vois quelqu'un sous un parapluie [ La chance T_T, moi je suis trempé ] Je cours en criant :

Kumiko : Monsieur ! Monsieur !

… : Hum ? * se retourne *

Kumiko : Fuah-Fuah, o, gomen, fuh, ~, je viens d'arriver et je cherche mon appartement, fuh.

Vous pourriez m'indiquer où il se trouve ? Attendez … * Fouille-Fouille * Ah, le voilà !

L'appartement « Code Nitano » ?

… : J'habite dans c't'appart !

Kumiko : Ooooh ! ^-^ Mais c'est super ! Vous pourriez m'accompagner ?

… : Hun, mais faut d'abord que j'aille faire une course.

Kumiko : Pas de problème, au fait … Je m'appelle Kumiko, mais vous pouvez m'appeller

Kumiko-chan. ^///^

… : Sasuke. Tu peux me tutoyer.

Kumiko : Ok ! ^-^

Sasuke : -- » T'es trempé, mes toi sous le parapluie.

Kumiko : Ah, ^-^ » Arigato.

20 minutes après, Sasuke eu fini ses course et ils partirent en direction de « Code Nitano »

Arriver sur place …

Kumiko : Je suis au numéro 211

Sasuke : Hun -- »

Kumiko : Un problème ? =S Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Sasuke : Je suis au numéro 222, avec mon frère. -- »

Kumiko : Cool ! ! ! C'est super ^-^. Tu me présenteras ton frère ? Hein ?

Sasuke : Si tu y tiens vraiment. -- »

Kumiko : Bien sûr que j'y tient ! ~ Si ont devient voisins, il faut apprendre à se connaître et bien

s'entendre. ^-^

Sasuke : Mouai. Bon toi tu t'arrêtes là.

Kumiko : J'crois bien. Merçi pour m'avoir accompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Je sais pas ce que je

serais devenu sans vous. Oups ^^ » Sans « toi ». Si sa se trouve je serais morte de faim, toute desséché T_ tout cas merçi ^-^. Bye

Sasuke : Bye -- » ! [ Elle est un peu folle ou je rêve ? ]

Je pris mes clés, ouvris la porte, la referma et j'eu à peine le temps de poser mes valises que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte [ En faisant un de ses vacarmes .# ]

Kumiko : J'arriiiiiiive !

… : YOUKOSOOOOO ! ! !

Kumiko : Nyaaaa ! X.x ! Konbanwa. ^-^#

… : Hajimemashite ! ^w^. Je m'appelle Ino. Voici Sakura et Hinata.

Sakura : Coucou

Hinata : Bon...Bonsoir x///x.

C'est alors qu'arrive deux autres garçons.

… : .# Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?! Oh. O.o. Gomen ^-^ », tu viens d'emménager ?

Kumiko : Oui ! Mais... à vrai dire, je viens juste d'arriver. ^-^ ». Je m'appelle Kumiko, mais vous

pouvez m'appelez Kumiko-chan.

… : Hajimemashite, je m'appelle Kiba et voici mon chien Akamaru. ^-^

Akamaru : Waf ~w~

… : Salut Kumiko-chan, moi c'est Naruto. =D

Sakura : Moi j'dirais plutôt « Baka » w.

Naruto : Maiiiiis! Sakura-chan ! T_T

Ino : Bon, moi Sakura et Hinta habitons ensemble, si tu t'ennuie, ou si tu as un problème, surtout …

VIENS NOUS VOIR, Ok ? Nous sommes au numéro 220 ! w

Kumiko : OKAY! w Pas de problème ! C'est gentil de votre part ! ^-^

Ino : Allez, moi je rentre, minna oyasumi !^-^

Sakura : Moi aussi, bonne nuit !

Hinata : A...Attendez moi ~.

Kumiko : Tchuu les filles !

Naruto : Moi et Kiba...

Akamaru : Waf, grrr -- ».

Naruto : ~ Moi, Kiba et Akamaru sommes au numéro 223.

Kiba : Nous sommes aussi présent que les filles pour t'aider ^-^

Kumiko : Thanks les gars w !

Naruto : Derien Kumi-chan ;).

Kumiko : ^///^

Puis les garçons, à leur tour partirent.

Kiba : Byye ! Kumiko-chan.

Kumiko : Tchuu les gars ! ^-^

Je referme la porte derière moi et part prendre une douche parce que j'était toujour mouillé à cause de la pluie T_T, alors une bonne douche ne me ferais pas de mal ! Puis une fois sortie de la douche, je partie tout de suite me coucher, car il faut savoir que j'ai fais un voyage de trois heures. X.x. Je m'allonge sur le lit [ Je dirais plus le matelas qui traine par terre T_T, promis demain je vais acheter des meubles T_T ] et je m'endormis en cinq minutes. Mais un rêve vint perturber mon someille [ Vilain rêve ToT ]

| Rêve |

… :^-^. Viens !

Kumiko : .# Qui es-tu ?

… : * Petit rire * * Cours *

Kumiko : Attend-moiiii !

| Rêve fini |

Je me reveille en sursaut, regarde l'heure.

Kumiko : Nyaaaaa. X.x 3H37. [ Pense : Chuuut Kumi-chan, fait dodo ~.~ ]

Puis je me rendormi.

Fin du Chapitre 1.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Bi-bi-bi-bip Bi-bi-bi-bip Bi-bi-b... * Clik *

Kumiko : Bouaaaaah T~T"

12h00 c'est l'heure de se lever.

Kumiko : Ooooh~ . C'te flemme T_T. Mais allez. Ganbateru. Oh hisse. ..

Je plis une jambe, puis pousse avec ma main pour me lever. Oula~ . =S. On dirais que j'ai bu. T~T.

Kumiko : O.o. ~ . Mais qu'elle baka. Hier, quand Sasuke est allez faire des courses, j'aurai

prendre quelque trucs. T_T. * Ventre qui gargouille * Nyaaa~ . Je sais ! Je vais allez

demander à Ino. ^-^.

Je prend une veste et ouvre la porte. Un magnifique soleil brillé dans le ciel. Même si il ne faisais pas très chaud mais plustôt humide à cause de la pluie de hier. T_T. On sentais que l'hiver arrivais. Mais moi je m'en fiche j'adore l'hiver. ^-^.

Kumiko : Tiens =)

Naruto : Oh ! Kumi-chan. Konichiwa. Ça va ?

Kumiko : Oui, très bien et toi ? ^-^.

Naruto : Super. Dis-moi ? Comme tu viens d'emménager je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin

… d'un guide ? ^-^".

Kumiko : Ah ! Oui. C'est pas bête, mais je veux surtout pas que ca te dérange. ~.

Naruto : Mais non, t'inquiète pas, si c'est moi qui te propose, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Kumiko : D'accord. ^-^. Arigato.

Naruto : Disons... 14h devant l'appart ?

Kumiko : Pas de problème. Merci à toi Naruto-kun.

Naruto : De rien, de rien. Ah ! Tiens au fait …

Et là le jeune blond me tendis une boite rouge. Je l'ouvris et vu plein de petit cookies !

Naruto : Je me suis dis que comme tu venais d'arriver tu n'avais peut être pas de nourriture?

Kumiko : Eh eh ! ^-^". Effectivement, merci Naruto-chan

Naruto : Oh ! De rien ^///^. Bon à tout à l'heure.

Kumiko : A toute ^-^.

Je resté là, en regardant cette magnifique boite rougeâtre remplis de magnifique petit et délicieux cookies TwT. Je referma la porte derière moi et commença à allez vers le numéro 220.

Toc Toc Toc *

… : Oui ? * Ouvre *

Kumiko : Konichiwaa~ ^-^".

Hinata : O.o. Bon... Bonjour.

Kumiko : Gomen Nasai ^-^" Je n'ai pas vraiment acheté de quoi manger. Est-ce-que vous auriez

quelque chose à boire ? ^-^".

Hinata : Non, Non … ~. Euuuh~ Attend. ///

Elle parti dans ce qui me semble être la cuisine et revint avec une brique de lait et une boite de chocolat en poudre.

Hinata : T...tiens. ~.

Kumiko : Arigato Hinata-chan ^-^.

Je repartis vers mon petit numéro 221, ouvris la porte et m'assis sur mon matelas.

Kumiko : [ Pense : … T_T. Faut vraiment que je m'achète des meubles. Ça craint. ]

Je mélange mon chocolat avec le lait dans un muge que j'avais trouvé dans une de mes trois valises. Je regardai l'heure. " 12H30 ". Bon allez. A la douche. Une heure plus tard, je sort de la salle de bain. Toute kawaii ^///^. Une chemise blanche, une jupe avec motif écossais noir et gris, des converses noires et dans les cheveux quelque barrettes blanches avec des étoiles jaunes dessus. Puis je me suis mis à faire une liste, de meuble qu'il me fallait.

Liste : Lit – Frigo [ + Nourriture ] - Armoire – Table – Coussins – Micro ondes – Table de chevet –

Bureau – Chaises – Télé – Canapé - …

Kumiko : Hmmm~, il faut aussi que je fasse avec mes moyens ! Voyons voir combien j'ai ? Mon

argent de poche plus les sous donné pas maman plus les sous donné par papa... Sa me fait

…, 262 000 Rio. Bon allez ! J'y vais, Naruto-kun doit m'attendre.

Alors je partit en courant, en direction --- ^-^" " Le bas de l'appartement ". Ah ah !

Naruto : Hey ! ^-^ tu es à l'avance !

Kumiko : Toi aussi je te signal ! 3.

Naruto : J'avoue ! Eh eh. ^///^

Kumiko : Bhen~ Allons y !

Naruto : Ok ! w

Fin du Chapitre 2


End file.
